Many vehicle information providing devices are set in different positions of a vehicle to enable a driver to obtain more driving information or improve driving experience. For example, the vehicle information providing device of the vehicle usually includes a GPS device, a reversing display device, an automobile data recorder, a tire pressure monitoring system, and so on. However, the driver's attention may be distracted to see the driving information provided by so many vehicle information providing devices set on different positions of the vehicle during the driving process.